Secret romance
by Vita Kiyanova
Summary: The starts off after father's day when rrbs gone to kick some ppg butts, Pairings: Brick x Buttercup Butch x Blossom Bubbles x Boomer


**Chapter 1 - Endless Fight**

 _Note: This is my first story ever._

 **The boys and girls are the same look as in the original show. This story begins on father's day right when boys took off to fight girls.**

"We're bored and we will kick your sissy asses" Brick said as they crashed through the PPGs house roof with a a loud stomp from their foots.

" You again? " said Buttercup with annoying expression on her face "Bring it on ! rowdyshit boys " she continued talking angrily without waiting for them to answer.

"Girls, Please fight outside" Professor said with the most begging tone he got "I am tired of having to go to two jobs just to get bills for destruction payed"

"Don't worry professor, We will. right Buttercup?"Blossom said in her leader tone as she gave Buttercup the look that said 'I am gonna kill you if you dont agree '

"Yes ,sure, whatever" raven haired girl answered her smart and always perfect sister in her typical annoying manner.

"Ok then." Blossom answered in happy tone and expression at the same time nodding to Buttercup.

"Oh,Girls dont you see they are too powerful now" Blossom said looking at the boys like they were gods.

"Oh sure , SO POWERFUL that we will KICK YOUR ASS!" said Brick angrily

which was then followed by Buttercup's cry "Oh Shut Up! lets just fight already" as she punched him in the chest and kick his face till first blood spilled.

"Buttercup be careful " shouted Bubbles as Buttercup broke the table with Brick's body.

"Sorry Bubs, But they broke in without the invitation " Buttercup shouted while kicking Brick in the balls "Does it hurt? Is it fun enough for you my lord ? Answer me you shit! " she screamed angrily while breaking everything else.

Meanwhile Butch smirked at Blossom "Hey smart ass ready to have test of blood? Dont worry it wont hurt... MUCH"

"For you knowledge it is right saying 'blood test' " she said as she flied away from house

"Lets see what else can you teach me" he smirked like an asshole following her trail

When she was in the Town of Citysville she stopped and they started the fight.

* * *

 **Bubbles POV**

I was eating as the evil trio crashed through our roof with a loud disturbing sound.

As i prepared to fight i was disturbed by Blossom and Brick talking so i decided to go continue eating.

As i seat on a chair and prepared to eat Buttercup broke the table

'sigh' "Buttercup be careful" i said with a rock on my soul.

i lost my appetite as i saw Blossom fly out of here and Buttercup trashing the whole place

"Professor!" I shouted terrified as i saw Boomer kidnapping him.

"No , No one can kidnap him, They can do that to me to everyone in the world but not him!" I thought angrily

As a flash of blue returned here and started charging power around himself.

I shouted to Buttercup innocently "Fly outta here" as loud as i could i even used super sonic scream.

In a blink of an eye everything turned black...

I heard loud beep in my ears...

I don't know for how long I've been off and how long i lied down here until i opened my eyes .Maybe 1 hour or 2 hours...

I opened my eyes and saw i was in a **LAB...**

* * *

 **Boomers POV**

We crashed in to the Powerless Girls house roof,

Blossom started talking...

BC was burning of anger...

Silly Bubbles was busy... EATING?

Ok i know she is Silly sissie but EATING in the midle of the Fight?

UGHHHH... i am so tired of being call "dumb,

hmmmm... what can i do?

what can i do to DESTROY these SISSIES! i found a way.i will go to the middle room and explode,now lets see how dumb is that!BWAHAHAHA!

i flyed to the main room and saw that professor was in my way.

I decided to get him to mojo's but Bubbles was in the way and i dropped him and started to gather energy around my self and teleported cause energy without control WILL collapse and create a massive explosion.

i returned in few minutes...

I saw professor lying like dead but when i checked pulse i saw that he was alive.

Bubbles was in the same condition, so i brought to bring her to mojo's for removing the **chemical X** .

.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry for only blues this chapter.  
**


End file.
